The present invention relates to an electrochemical process for the production of aqueous solutions of hydroxylamine compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to the electrochemical production of aqueous solutions of hydroxylamine nitrate.
Hydroxylamine nitrate is employed in the purification of plutonium metal, as one component of a liquid propellant, and as a reducing agent in photographic applications. In some of these applications a highly pure form of the compound is required.
Previous electrolytic processes have electrolyzed nitric acid solutions containing mineral acids such as sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid to form hydroxylamine salts of these acids. The processes were carried out in an electrolytic cell having high hydrogen overvoltage cathodes such as mercury or an alkali metal amalgam and a diaphragm separating the cathode from the anode.
The hydroxylamine salt produced by the electrolytic processes of the prior art can be converted to hydroxylamine nitrate at low solution strength and in an impure state. One method is by electodialysis as taught by Y. Chang and H. P. Gregor in Ind. Eng. Chem. Process Des. Dev. 20, 361-366 (1981). The double displacement reaction employed requires an electro-chemical cell having a plurality of compartments and requiring both anion exchange and cation exchange membranes or bipolar membranes with significant capital costs and high energy costs.
There is a need for an electrolytic process for directly producing hydroxylamine nitrate in the absence of other salts. Further, there is a need for a process for producing hydroxylamine nitrate having reduced capital and energy costs.